Isaac being a puppy
by addictedtomtdew8
Summary: Isaac thinks Stiles and Derek are never coming back, so Isaac gets angry. I was scrolling around on Pinterest and found this pin /pin/133911788895686860/ and my bestie was like write it now. So here it is. I think I am going to read an additional part to it, which will have more detail and being significantly longer then this one.
1. Isaac doesn't get to go to the store

Isaac is freaking out. It has been over an hour since Stiles and Derek went to the grocery store.

_"What if they are never coming back? What if that's why they made him stay behind?" _ Isaac couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. Usually he goes to the store with Stiles but today Derek wanted to go with him instead. Isaac just knew it was because they were tired of him. Tired of having to be careful around him.

Isaac let out a low growl. Fine if they were never coming back then Isaac was going to do whatever he wanted.

Isaac went into the bedrooms, grabbed all the pillows and blankets, and carried them into the living room. He tried to build a pillow fort in the middle of the living room, before getting mad at it and kicking the blankets throughout the room. He looked at the blankets strewn throughout the room before deciding that wasn't enough of a symbol of his anger at being left behind. He felt himself wolf out, his fingernails growing into claws. He grabbed the pillows one by one and stuck his claws into them and shredded them, watching the feathers drift around the room.

He then went into the kitchen and kicked all the chairs over. He pushed everything that was on the table on the floor, taking joy in the sound of glass breaking. He wished that everything that happened with his dad and him had never happened. Then Stiles and Derek would still want him.

He went back out into the living room and threw all the DVDs throughout the room. He was just getting ready to throw the cushions onto the floor, when the loft door opened.

He looked up guiltily when Stiles and Derek walked in. "What the hell Isaac?" Stiles yelled, dropping the groceries he was carrying.

Isaac whimpered. "You guys were out a long time." He muttered. "I thought you were never coming back."

Stiles looked at Isaac, a frown appearing on his face, before wrapped Isaac in a hug. "Isaac, we will always come back. Help me pick this up and I'll make supper."

Isaac gave Stiles a happy smile and nodded his head in agreement. Next time, Isaac would remember what Stiles said and not tear up the house.


	2. Isaac doesn't get to go on a trip

It's been a few months since the grocery store incident. Stiles now makes sure that Isaac goes to the store or that either Derek or him stay behind with Isaac. Stiles knows that Isaac is just insecure and afraid that nobody wants him and will eventually get tired of him. So Stiles does his best to make sure to include Isaac and to let him know that he is loved.

Stiles and Derek are away visiting a neighboring pack. Isaac had to stay behind because they wanted to meet the Alpha, and since Stiles is mated to Derek, he got to go along. It isn't fair though Isaac should have got to go but no he had to stay behind by himself. He's bored. Scott is with Allison, Lydia is visiting Jackson in London, Erica and Boyd are god knows where, doing god knows what, and Peter is off being creepy somewhere.

Isaac glances at the clock and sees that he has about two hours left until Derek and Stiles are suppose to be back. He turns on Stiles' gaming console and puts in Skyrim. He makes his character and starts working through the quest. He is just getting ready to start working on the Thieves Guild quest line, when he notices that it has been over an hour since they should have been home. He sends a text to Stiles phone, asking where they are. After fifteen minutes with no respond, he tries to call both Derek and Stiles. No answer. He is now starting to get antsy. They always answer their phone.

Isaac knows rationally that they problem are just running behind or something came up, but he can't help remember how happy Stiles and Derek were to be away from him and gone on this trip. They are probably laughing at Isaac right now and talking to other people who aren't broken like Isaac.

Fine if they want to leave him behind, then he is going to just take his frustration out on the loft before leaving. This time though he is going to do more damage than last time. He starts with the couch, tearing it to shreds with his claws, next comes the bed, it quickly follow the way of the couch.

Next comes the dishes in the kitchen, alternating between throwing them against the wall and letting them fall from the cupboard and shattering against the floor.

After the kitchen is completely destroyed, Isaac makes him way to Derek's bedroom, he pulls out all the clothes from the dresser, before tipping it over. Clothes in the closet are being thrown out, landing all over the floor.

Isaac stops throwing things, when he hears the loft door open. He drops the clothes in his hands and runs into the living area. Derek and Stiles are walking in, carrying what looks like cupcakes, smiles on their face, which soon fall from their face when they take in the state of the loft.

"God damn it Isaac." Derek growls out, his eyes flashing red. Stiles sets the cupcakes down on the nearest surface and walks over to Isaac. He grabs Isaac and hugs him tightly. "I know we were late but you have to trust we are always coming back. Always."

Isaac sniffles a little and nods his head slightly. "I'm sorry." He mumbles, breathing in Stiles' scent. Stiles always smells of cinammon and lavender. Isaac isn't sure if it is because he is training to be a Spark, but Isaac likes it. It makes him feel happy and calm.

Stiles gives him a squeeze before letting him go. "I know you are. Now help me clean this mess up and we can have some cupcakes." Stiles glances over at Derek, his face making some complicated motion, before Derek lets out a huff and wraps Isaac in a bone crushing hug. "Promise me this won't happen again."

Isaac hangs his head and lets out a small, "I promise."


End file.
